Twinkle Star Sprites
Twinkle Star Sprites (ティンクルスタースプライツ Tinkuru Sutaa Supuraitsu) is a 1996 competitive scrolling shooter arcade game originally created by ADK. It was ADK's last production for the Neo-Geo platform. The gameplay, which can be characterized as a combination of a fixed shooter and a versus puzzle game, uses combinations of shots, as well as timed power-ups to attempt to damage the opponent. These attacks also serve as counters to the opponent's attack. The Sega Saturn port also has an animated intro. This was included as a bonus feature for its PS2 sequel. Pony Canyon released a limited-edition soundtrack album for this game on February 2, 1997. Story In the first game, the land is covered in darkness by Mevious and his minions. In order to save the land from further suffering, Load Ran leaves her home to look for the magical Twinkle Star, an artifact that is said to grant any wish. She succeeds in her mission and peace is returned to the world. Three days afterwards, the common people start to forget about fairies, demons, and angels, which causes an multidimensional rift called the "Star Distortion". With the world tearing apart and Load Ran no where in sight, Time Buttermint rises to stop the destructive phenomenon. Gameplay There are two types of standard attacks: a normal shot and a charge-up shot. Each character starts with two bombs which enables him in the event of desperate plight, to clean with the screen while briefly acquiring a state of invincibility. The two players' playfields are separated by a vertical bar, each one having its own independent of the other. Series of enemies arrive from the top of the screen. The player is to successfully destroy them in chains (combos), which will send one or more fireball projectiles to the screen of his adversary (Normal Attack). Shooting at Normal Attacks several times reflects them back as glowing Reverse Attacks. If Reverse Attacks are reflected again, a number of powerful counterattacks in the shape of one or more indestructible enemies appear (Extra Attack). Reflecting many Reverse Attacks at once can instead summon a boss (Boss Attack). *The Extra Attacks and the Boss Attack vary from one character to another. *The power gauge fills as the player destroys enemies up to three levels. By holding down the fire button and releasing when a certain level is reached, the player can launch a character-specific charge shot to assist the player in clearing enemies from his screen. At Level 1, the charge shot is launched. At Level 2, the charge shot and three Extra Attacks against the opponent are launched. At Level 3 (Max Level), the charge shot and a Boss Attack are launched. Firing charge shots at Level 2 and above will decrease the power gauge. 30-40 seconds into a round, a blue orb appears among a chain of enemies. If this orb is destroyed in a chain, the player achieves Fever status for the next several seconds. Chains created during Fever generate faster and more plentiful Normal Attacks per enemy destroyed, which can prove to be very dangerous to the opponent if large chains are made. Both players are given five life points at the start of a round. *Colliding into an enemy costs 1 life point, but the player cannot be killed this way; if a player has one life point left, he will be left with one half of a life point. When this happens, his character is stunned for a short while and is reduced in speed and attack power for several seconds after recovery, all the while left more vulnerable to opponent attacks. *Getting hit by a Normal Attack, Reverse Attack, Extra Attack or the projectiles from a Boss cost 3 life points. *The match is over when a player loses all his life points. *When a player takes damage, his opponent recovers life points equal to half of the damage taken. *If a round lasts longer than 100 seconds or the player does not fire a shot for more than 30 seconds, a Death enemy appears. If a player is hit by this enemy, he will lose immediately (Death Attack). The Death can be destroyed as any other enemy, but always comes back, harder to kill. Additionally, if a player is successful in volleying the "death" character over to his opponent's side, and the death character touches the opponent, the opponent dies instantly. This is a possible, though difficult, way to win. This, of course, would require the player to be skilled enough to avoid obstacles and not fire for more than 30 seconds. A sequel entitled Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse was released in 2005 on the PlayStation 2. In its mobile counterpart, Twinkle Star Sprites Gaiden: Twin Star Memories, the series reverts to its standard shoot em up roots. Characters *Arthur Schmitt *Dark Ran *Griffon *Kim *Load Ran *Nanja Monja *Macky and Pentell *Meirin – Sega Saturn exclusive *Mevious *Queen Memory *Really Till *Sprites *Tinker and Linker *Yan Yanyang Ports and Releases While Twinkle Star Sprites was initially published as an arcade game by SNK for the Neo Geo platform, SNK later ported it to the Neo-Geo AES home console on January 31, 1997, and the Neo-Geo CD on February 21, 1997. On December 7, 1997, ADK developed and published an updated version of it to the Sega Saturn, featuring an anime-style intro, tweaked gameplay, a new character and a bonus 'Fan Disc' full of extra materials. After SNK ended up buying ADK's intellectual properties, SNK released another enhanced version of Twinkle Star Sprites for the Sega Dreamcast on March 23, 2000. To pay tribute to ADK, SNK included the Neo-Geo version along with four of ADK's other notable Neo-Geo titles in the compilation, ADK Tamashii (ADK魂), which was released for the PlayStation 2 exclusively in Japan on December 8, 2008. Twinkle Star Sprites later became available on the subscription service GameTap. The game has also been released to the PC platform Steam (software) on May 26, 2016. Pony Canyon / Scitron released a limited-edition soundtrack album for this game on February 21, 1997. It was released on the Wii Virtual Console for Japan in August 9, 2011. Sequels Twinkle Star Sprites - La Petite Princesse (ティンクルスタースプライツ ～La Petite Princesse～) is a 2005 sequel to Twinkle Star Sprites originally created by SNK. At E3 2005, it was shown at the SNK Booth. It is an enhanced re-vamp of the Neo-Geo title featuring fully 3D environments and a host of new characters. Clearing the game opens up a perfectly emulated version of the original Neo-Geo title. There was a possibility that it would be released in North America, but after some consideration, at E3 2006, Ben Herman, president of SNK Playmore USA, stated that the game will not be published in North America. The decision was that it will not be marketable for the North American audience. The sequel was released exclusively in Japan for the PlayStation 2 on July 28, 2005, and was re-released for the same platform on November 22, 2006, with the green-label 'SNK Best Collection' added to the front cover. Content remains the same as the original print. Legacy Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe Twinkle Star Sprites was being appearance to anime art style and animation to Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe, who is comically depicted as being new characters has Japanese-American cultures by the original game developer. Lead Artist And Animator created 'Kemika' Anime Style within physically ages to Who Framed Miku universe. They revealed has setting place in Japan, Who would to stayed and freed by the people Renaissance from the amount consuming to under controlling by BNK48 Machines. In 2019, The lead character art designer of James Emirzian Waldementer creating to Twinkle Star Sprites Kemika anime style, As the titular character title played 'The Magician Sprites Girl' are appearing in Live-Action and CG Animation web-media videos. * See the groups of With The Framed Miku Trivia *The game's concept seems to be a parody of the Sailor Moon manga, however the game's comic relief 'Rabbicat' seems to be a parody of Tenchi Muyo's mascot, 'Ryo-Oh-Ki' the cabbit. *Load Ran, Dark Ran, and Sprites all feature distinct endings in Free Character Mode. These endings differ to those seen in the Story Mode. *In the story mode, Mevious will either taunt or praise the player, depending on whether continues have been used. Category:1996 games Category:1996 video games Category:Anime games Category:Games created past before the Who Framed Miku Category:Arcade games Category:PC Windows games